Blood Ties
by XirisheyesX
Summary: For the last five years Providence has been Rex's job, home, and the only family he has. But the arrival of a mysterious woman is about to turn his world upside down.
1. Chapter One

**For the record, this has been in progress for about a month and doesn't include stuff from Friday's episode (Which by the way,  
I ****actually didn't like :/) Anyways, this one is much longer, hope you like it! Don't forget to review, it makes me happy.  
Note: I combined Chap.1 with a prologue that takes place right before the Breach episode. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Rex watched the giant worn burrowing out of Central Park with mild contempt and a bored sigh; another day, another EVO, this one no more exciting than the last. Less, actually, this one didn't even have teeth.

Six stood by his side, hands casually stuffed into the pockets of his emerald green slacks. 'Aren't those hard to fight in?' Rex wondered, and then decided to voice the question later. He had bigger fish to fry, erm, bugs to squish.

With a slight nod from Six, Rex leapt into action. "You got this one, Kid," Came a shout from the sidelines where a monkey stood picking an imaginary hair off his vest. "Bobo doesn't want bug slime on his new duds," the agent standing next to him snorted once, but didn't comment.

"Geez, you're such an awesome sidekick," Rex grunted as the Slam Cannon formed over his right shoulder.

"I try," the chimp responded. Rex rolled his eyes and loaded the cannon with a tuft of grass and dirt from the ground behind him.

"Hey bug brain!" he taunted, the worm swiveled its eyeless head in his direction. "Can't you read? The sign says keep off the grass," with that, he hurled the dirt bomb straight into the monster's face.

The worm let out an enraged roar, revealing a mouth of wiggling tentacles and spraying mucus-y saliva all over Rex and his friends.

"Sick!" Rex shouted, shaking it off his arm, "Oh god, I think it got in my mouth!" he spit on the ground and turned his gaze back on the EVO that was squirming towards the gathered crowds that watched Rex earnestly.

"Alright buddy, now you've made me mad," Rex growled, metal boots formed around his legs lifted him a few feet off the ground. Suddenly, Six was beside him, katanas at the ready and remarkable slime free.

"Finish it, Rex," he ordered, running to protect the bystanders from being squished by the worms swinging tail.

With a reckless smile, Rex lowered his goggles and jumped as high in the air as he could, than positioned himself over the worm. "Just like popping a zit!" he announced, landing expertly on the worm. But the surface was too slippery and his feet fell out from under him and dissolved into a pile of scarp metal.

"Woah, horsy," he said, gripping as tightly as he could to keep from going down the thing like a slide. His gaze swept the crowd for his furry sidekick, than suddenly locked onto an unfamiliar pair of brown eyes.

There was nothing extraordinary about the young woman. She was averagely pretty, curvy and a mane of wildly curly dark hair. But for some reason, Rex couldn't force himself to look away. He wasn't sure how, but he knew her, and judging by the look on her face, she knew him too.

"Cure it Rex!" Six yelled and Rex involuntarily looked towards the ground. Quickly, he looked back for the woman but she had gone.

Rex struggled for a moment to pull his head back into the fight and than focused completely on the problem at hand. "Come on little guys," he murmured, releasing a stream of nanites into the worms fleshy pink body, "Do your stuff."

Before his very eyes, the worm shrank smaller and smaller until Rex was standing over the body a teenage boy. Feeling the tiniest bit smug, he looked around for Six.

A shouted warning came too late, and in the blink of an eye the blood red portal had engulfed him.

**Chapter One (Two Months later)**

It was a late Saturday afternoon and the lab was all by silent. Holiday sat at her desk completely engrossed in her laptop; Agent Six was leaning against the doorway with a stack of paper in his hand, but his eyes on a jittery Rex.

"Pleeeeeease?" Rex asked, dragging out the word as long as he could. He flashed a hopeful smile.

Other than a single eyebrow raised above the agent's glasses, there was no emotion in his expression. "Do you want the long answer, or the short one?" he asked. Rex paused for a moment.

"The short one,"

"No,"

The teen scowled, "Fine, then what's the long one?" he snapped, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hell no,"

Rex groaned. "Come on! It's like, the coolest band ever, the tickets are _impossible _to get, and I'll be with Noah!"

"I already gave you an answer last week. It hasn't changed." Rex looked around desperately for an ally to defend him against Six's completely unreasonable and tyrannical answer, "Doctor Holiday, tell him I'll be fine," he begged.

The woman looked up from her work for a moment, blinking, "I'm sorry, what?" she murmured, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"He wants to go to that concert with Noah," Six explained before looking back at his own paperwork. He had given an answer, now it was on his partner's head to deal with the moody teenager.

"Oh, that again," the Doctor said with a huff and a roll of her eyes, "Don't look me, Rex, I completely agree. You're too young to go to a concert by yourself,"

"But I won't be by myself," Rex interjected quickly. "I'll be with Noah. And I'm not too young; I'm like, practically sixteen,"

"No," the young doctor snapped, her voice as stern as any other mother's.

The distressed boy disparately began to pull at straws, "What if Six—"

"No," the agent repeated, not even looking up from his papers.

Rex threw his hands in the air and let out a wordless growl, "Fine, make me miss the most important event of my life! I. Don't. Care."

He stormed out the room, his stomps echoing through the hallway as he went.

"Well that went well," Holly murmured her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Teenagers," Six added with a snort.

"So what'd they say, kid?" Bobo asked in his gravelly voice as Rex trudged back into the room. He chuckled heartily at Rex's death glare, "I take you owe me a foot massage then,"

Rex scowled, "I need you to cover for me," he said as he angrily yanked his jacket off and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"You're going anyways?" Bobo asked, jumping off his hammock.

"Duh," Rex rolled his eyes and rummaged through his closet. "Its not like they can stop me," he pulled on a red and black band shirt, mussed his hair in the mirror and turned back to the monkey, "How do I look?" he asked with a grin.

"You look like a punk that gonna get caught,"

Rex shrugged the warning off and pulled on his jacket again. "I've gotta meet Noah in half an hour. Like I said, cover for me,"

The monkey shrugged his shoulders in return and waved the boy off, "Whatever kid, your funeral."

"Wow, I can't believe they let you come to this!"

"Uh, yeah, neither can I."

The Rex Ride rolled smoothly down the desert highway that separated Noah's small town from the city and the concert.

"They did _let_ you come, right?" Noah asked with a touch of uneasiness. "I really don't need White Knight blaming me for you sneaking off…"

Rex licked his lips, "I guess they figured that I'd go anyways and decided not to make a big deal out of it," the lie tasted bitter in his mouth; if Noah hadn't lied to him in the past, than Rex might have felt bad about it.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Noah shouted, raising his hands above his head.

"You bet," Rex exclaimed with equal enthusiasm, grateful for the change of subject.

"Have you ever seen them live before?"

"No. This is my first concert, actually. At least, the first one I know of." Rex bit his lip. His lack of everyday memories, like rock concerts and trips to the beach, sometimes made conversations with average people awkward.

"Never been to a concert?" Noah let out a shrill whistle, "Then this is going to be extra fun."

Rex smiled; he should have known that Noah would understand. "Oh yeah," he revved the engine and popped a wheelie, forcing an oddly girl-like scream out of Noah.

"Don't _do_ that!" he shouted over Rex's laughter.

It was almost dark by the time they rolled up to the club. Rex transformed in a side-ally and rolled his neck and shoulders. "That's a long drive," he muttered to himself. _'At least Six'll be picking me up,' _he added silently, praying they wouldn't find him until afterwards.

A woman in a crew shirt stepped out the side door and lit a cigarette. The rusty red door clicked loudly behind her. "Here's your ticker, lets get inside," Noah said, stuffing his helmet into his backpack and pulling out the tickets.

As they walked towards the street, they passed a group of four black-clad college guys that made Rex's hair stand on edge. "Wait a sec," he breathed, holding out a hand to stop Noah, and then pulling him behind a dumpster.

Those boys were up to no good, he could tell, and EVO or not it was his job to stop them.

The girl by the door spotted them to. Her body stiffened and she put her cigarette out with her sneaker, but made no other move.

"You can't get in through here," she said, her voice full of authority, but the boys ignored her. One of them whispered something too softly for him to hear, another grabbed her arm.

"That's it, this party is over," Rex jumped out from his hiding place and ran towards the door. At the same, the girl pulled something out of her pocket and the guy holding her arm went down. The three others looked around and ran off, leaving their friend doubled over on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay—" with fear filled eyes, the girl turned the little black device on Rex who groaned and fell to the ground next to the other guy.

"Did you…Just…Tase me?" he asked between groans. "That's a first."

Realizing her mistake, the girl ran to his side, followed by an anxious and somewhat annoyed Noah. "I'm so sorry, are you—Oh my god…" her hand flew to her mouth.

Rex squinted into the dark, "Hey, aren't you…" he pushed himself onto his elbow, ignoring the jerk crawling away. "You're the girl from New York…" there was no mistaking those big brown eyes, familiar but not at the same time.

The woman gripped Rex by the forearms and yanked him to his feet. "You need to leave, now!" she whispered fiercely. Putting a firm hand on each of the friend's shoulders, she half pushed them to the street, "Go enjoy your concert…forget you saw me."

"Wait!" Rex's punk boots formed and he dug his metal heels into the asphalt. "W-who are you? Why do you seem so…" the woman cut him off with a sympathetic look.

"Trust me, its better if you don't know. Now _go_."

"Rex lets go. I don't want to get mixed up in anything tonight." Noah pleaded, tugging on his friend's arm.

"_You_ again," exclaimed a growl-ly voice from behind them. The woman closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's too late."

Rex spun around, "Skalamander," he growled in return. Just great, he couldn't even go to a concert without weird stuff happening. "Noah, go call Six. Lady, you should probably get out of here…"

Noah ran off obediently, but the girl stayed, taking cover behind the dumpster, obviously unsure of what to do.

The smack hands shielded Rex from a volley of spikes, but blocked his view of the enemy. He went flying as Skalamander's giant rock…spike…arm thing side swept him. There was a cracking sound as his head smacked into the concrete, black spots dotted his vision. He blinked them away and focused on Skalamander, more importantly, the defenseless woman Skalamander was getting way too close to.

"Perfect," he mumbled, forcing himself to his feet. Still disoriented and dizzy, he flew into the air for an aerial shot; but before he could act another shower of spikes rocketed towards him. There was a dull thud as one bounced off his head and a distressing whine when another took out one of his Boogie Pack's engines.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the rub of rocks against his skin as he crash landed into the street.


	2. Chapter Two

Agent Six stared stonily ahead of him, his fingers wrapped tightly around the jump jet's controls. '_When I get my hands on him…_' he chanted repetitively in his thoughts, the endings becoming more violent and creative every time.

He had known Rex long enough to expect a break out and had kept a close eye on all the usual spots. Apparently there was at least one he didn't know about.

The monkey was no help, of course, pretending that Rex was in the room right up to the moment Six broke down the door.

"_Six,_" Holiday's voice rang clear through his comm. "Holiday," he responded, holding a finger to the ear piece.

"_Six, Rex's biometrics just spiked. You need to get there _now_,_" her voice was hurried and thick with annoyance and concern.

"He probably got himself into a fight," Six said tightly, equally annoyed. But there was something else that twisted his stomach a little bit. He was anxious; worried that something might have actually happened to the boy. It wasn't a new feeling, but one that was becoming surprisingly common. But if there was one thing Six taught his charge it was how to take care of himself.

"_He's been hit! Six, you need to hurry,_"

Another jolt of anxiety and an increase and speed, "I'm landing now," he told the doctor, hiding his own fear expertly.

Street lamps had just flickered on as Six descended in front of a crowd of surly teenagers who eyed him warily. Ignoring the stares, he looked around for Rex, who of course wasn't in sight.

"Six!" a voice shouted from his right. Noah was sprinting towards him, panting heavily. "S-skalamander…In the ally!" he pointed towards the side of the building.

The agent took off, katanas jutting out from his sleeves. He rounded the corner and skidded to a halt just in time to see a bright red stage door slam shut and hear it lock soundly. A growl escaped his throat as he rushed towards it and threw all his weight against the heavy metal.

"_What's going on? Have you found him yet?_" Holiday asked. Six ignored her, slashing at the door wildly and watching it give way into satisfying dents.

Finally, he kicked it as hard as he could and it swung open crookedly. Taking a moment to fill in Holiday he muttered, "I'm getting there," and ran into the dark building.

There was a sickening smear of blood and dirt on the black and white tiles that made the agent's skin crawl. He followed it down the hall and to a bathroom door…

Rex awoke slowly, blinking his eyes against the harsh white light above him. What had happened? He was on his way to the concert with Noah and…there were those punks in the ally…then Skalamander attacked…and now…he was in a bathroom?

"Robbie?" a wavering voice asked. The strange woman crouched next to him, holding a handful of paper towels to her forearm. Her young face etched with fear, "Are you okay?"

He sat up and rubbed his sore head, "Yeah…I've taken worse falls," he tried to crack a smile but his head hurt too much. The girl groaned and sat next to him.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't tased you…I'm so sorry, Robbie." she hid her face in her hands. The paper towels were beginning to drip blood.

"What happened?" he asked with sudden urgency, forgetting to wonder why she was calling him Robbie, "Are you hurt?"

"Just a scratch…He got me with one of those rock things. Nothing a few stitches won't fix," she threw away the makeshift bandages and quickly replaced them, revealing the jagged wound for a second or two. Rex flinched; the girl was obviously tougher than she looked.

"Anyways, after you fell, that…thing…"

"EVO," Rex corrected, and she shuddered.

"That EVO…turned on me. I didn't know what to do so I tased it. It backed off and disappeared…" she licked her lips and shrugged. "I was didn't know if it'd come back so I dragged you inside. Then you woke up. You weren't out that long…"

Rex nodded, though something about her story seemed sketchy, "How come—"

A sudden pounding on the door interrupted him, "Rex," shouted an urgent and familiar voice. The girl's face paled and she fumbled with the little black taser.

"And I thought I'd never use this thing…" she murmured.

Music started to play, the wall vibrated and the sound of screaming covered everything else.

"Six!" Rex answered, "Its okay," he tried to tell the girl, but it was too loud. The door rattled as a shoulder was rammed into it. "Its okay!" he shouted, than again louder, but neither person heard him. Before he could make either side understand, the door swung open and Agent Six stood there, poised for a fight.

The woman let out a shriek as he knocked her weapon out of her hands and held a katana to her neck. "Six, stop, she's alright!" Rex shouted, forcing himself to his feet. Six forced the girl out the door and into the ally where it was a little quieter, Rex followed.

"Who are you?" Six growled, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Sophie Rees! I'm a stage hand!" she squealed.

"She was trying to help me, let her go!" Rex snapped angrily. Somewhat hesitantly, Six released her and turned his attention to Rex.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but she is."

Six looked at the girl's cut and mentally sighed. It was her blood he had seen, Rex was fine. "You're dead," he told Rex shortly, turning to examine Sophie's arm.

The inch long gash that marred her caramel skin still bled profusely. She flinched when he tried to touch her arm, her pretty brown eyes still filled with fear. She was no threat. "What is going on?" she asked frantically, looking to Rex expectantly, "First that EVO, now this guy…"

"Uh…Sophie, this is Agent Six, my babysitter," Rex tried to explain lightly, as if homicidal nannies broke down doors for everyone.

Six pulled away and put a hand to his ear, "I found him, Holiday…Yes, he's fine. I'll fill you in when we get back," he shot a look at Rex, "Find Noah and get into the jet," Sophie who rose her hand, "We'll drop you off at the emergency room on our way." He added, stalking off towards the front of the building.

"There is no way my friends are going to believe this," she muttered to herself.

Rex swallowed nervously, racing to Six's side. He couldn't let Sophie get away…She seemed to know something about him, something she was reluctant to say.

"There's something funny about Sophie," he hissed in Six's ear. "You have to bring her in."

Six's expression was unchanged; Rex almost thought that he didn't hear them.

As soon as he saw them, Noah jogged up. "There you guys are. Dude, are you okay? What is she doing here?"

Rex opened his mouth to say something, but Six cut him off with a look, pointing wordlessly to the jet. The three of them piled in obediently.

Six remained silent the entire ride back to the Keep, forcing the same silence on the other passengers.

He knew he had choice; to listen to Rex, or drop Sophie off and forget the whole thing. But there was something about the look on Sophie's face and her mannerisms that felt suspicious and Six suddenly found that he shared Rex's feelings. She was hiding something.

The boys muttered their farewells as they dropped Noah off at his house.

"Um," Sophie said as they went deeper into the desert. "This doesn't look like the hospital…"

"Change of plans," Six explained, "We're going to have our doctor take a look at you…"

* * *

**Who is Sophie Rees? What is she hiding? You'll find out soon! :D  
Don't forget to review, unless you like making me sad... **


	3. Chapter Three

Sophie was downright jittery the entire ride back to the Keep, even more so sitting in Doctor Holiday's lab, her leg bounced anxiously as if she'd had too much coffee. Her expression alternated between anxious stares and curious blankness, but she remained composed through it all, assuring Rex that she was made of tough stuff.

But that didn't lessen his guilt for putting her through this. The night she'd had would be stressful enough without adding Providence, lab coats, and creepy men in sunglasses questioning her, all because of him.

What was her name? Where was she from? Why was she in the ally?

Sophia Mirabel Rees. A small town in Florida. Smoke break. She had an effortless answer for everything Six threw at her.

It was irrational for Rex to feel protective of the grown woman, mid twenties at least, that he'd only know for two hours, but he did. She could obviously take care of herself; he'd seen that more then once

Breaking away from his interrogation, Six took Rex aside, "I need to know exactly what happened," he murmured just loud enough for Rex to hear. "What was 'funny' about her?"

From behind them they heard a stifled gasp and Holiday's soft apology.

What wasn't off about Sophie? "When I saw her in New York she seemed to, I don't know, recognize me, I guess."

"You saw her in New York?"

"Yeah, but only for like, half a second. Then Breach attacked and I kind of forgot about it," Rex paused for a moment; Six waved his hand impatiently for him to continue.

"Um, well, she kept calling me Robbie, and she refused to tell me her name at first said that it'd be better if I didn't know… And…" Rex faltered for a moment.

Should he tell him about Sophie's strange behavior right before Skalamander showed up? Or her vague story about she got away from him? There was something odd about Sophie, but did he really want Six getting in the middle of it?

"And?" Six prompted, a scowl etched on his brow. The air between them was tense; he could tell the whole truth wasn't being told.

Rex made do with a shrug, he licked his lips and his eyes wandered away from Six's, "I dunno. I mean, there could be a logical explanation for all of it, like maybe she thought the guy was going to sue her for tasing him and didn't want me to know her name or—"

Six ignored the teen's unconvincing argument and returned to Holiday's side. Sophie's arm had been stitched up and was now sporting a clean, white bandaged and uneasy smile.

"Thank you very much, Doctor Holiday," she turned to Six with more curiosity than fear in her eyes now, her head was cocked slightly to the side. "I suppose you're going to take me home now?" her voice was light, only the slightest tremor broke through. It was a convincing act, Six thought wryly, but it was just an act.

Anyone without Six's extensive training in body language would fall for it. Her expressions were forced, her voice shook unnaturally, and answers were already hovering on the tip of her tongue. She wasn't afraid, annoyed would probably be a better word, perhaps a little anxious.

But Six's calculating silence had unnerved her, "If you'll excuse us, Holiday," his voice retain its usual monotone and betrayed no suspicion or doubt in Sophie's story.

Holiday raised an eyebrow, not happy about the way she was dismissed by the agent, and walked over to Rex, taking the moment to examine him for unknown injuries.

"I just have a few more things to iron out before we take you home," he explained, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the desk; a perfectly non-threatening pose.

Her face was ridiculously readable. Her nervous façade faltered for a moment and she was suddenly intrigued by Six, "Like what" she asked, forgetting the quiver in her voice.

"Tell me what happened, start with when you were in the ally."

Sophie started playing with her fingers, staring at them as she spoke, "We had just finished setting up and had twenty minutes before the opening act went on, so I was going to take a quick cigarette break. I went out the side door and there were a couple boys leaving, I ignored them. Then a group of college guys walked right up to me. One of them grabbed my arm and said some…suggestive things so I pulled out my taser. Ro—Rex, ran up, to save me I guess, but the boys had already made off.

"I freaked out and tased him too accidentally…" she trailed off, her eyes flickering to the side for a moment and licked her lips, her story became disjointed, "I tried to get him and the other boy to go before…those other boys showed up…But I heard a-a voice from behind…and…thought they were b-back…But it was that EVO guy…The other boy…Noah…Noah took off and R-rex attacked the guy, but I guess he was still out of it.

"He was knocked out and…He came towards me…I was terrified and held up the taser and yelled at him…He then, like, disappeared…I dragged Rex inside…And then you showed up," she looked up and around at the people staring at her, flashing a truly nervous smile, "Well, the end…"

Rex opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it quickly. Her story was holey-er than Swiss cheese, but he wasn't going to bring attention to it in front of the adults.

Six was equally unconvinced. An eyebrow rose above his sunglasses and he crossed his arms. "The thing is, an EVO like Skalamander doesn't go places randomly, and he isn't scared off by little girls," Six allowed a bit of an edge to his tone. He leaned in closer to her, noting subconsciously that she smelled nice, "I want to know why he was there, and why he left."

Sophie licked her lips, "I honestly don't know," she murmured, looking sideways to where Rex stood, watching her, "Maybe he made a mistake…"

"When were you hit? Why did you call Rex Robbie? What were you doing in New York a few months ago? Why did you run off? Why it was better for Rex not to know your name?" Six barked out questions faster than she could answer them.

Her reaction caught them all off guard. Tears glistened in the corner of her eyes, "I'd rather not say…" she whispered hoarsely.

"You don't have that option," Six didn't shout, but his tone was thick with unmistakable anger, mostly with himself for being so confused. Who was this girl and what, if anything, did she have to do with Rex or Van Kleiss?

"I…Rob—Rex…He's m-my…" she looked around nervously. Rex found himself holding his breath.

"Rex's real name is Roberto Rees. He's my little brother."

* * *

**The prize goes to Thechickenlittle for guessing the twist and  
making mefeel less clever, lol. Not like ya'll didn't see it coming.  
Theres still a couple more things I hope to surprise ya'll with!**


	4. Chapter Four

For years Doctor Holiday had wondered what it would be like to meet Rex's family. To shake his father's hand and tell his mother what an incredible son she had. But not once had she'd imagined the scene playing out like this; in her lab during an interrogation.

Sophie's revelation had shocked the room into silence. All eyes were on her, but her own gaze was locked onto her hands as she played with her fingers. Rex took half a step forward, seemed to think better of it, and stayed put, a strange look on his face.

The family resemblance was obvious now that Holiday was looking for it. They had the same rich eyes, and although the angles in Sophie's face were softer, it was the same shape.

"My name is _Roberto_?" Rex asked incredulously, breaking the awkward silence, "I always thought that it'd be something cooler."

"Some things never change, I guess," she murmured with a little laugh, lifting her eyes to meet Rex's. She offered him a small smile which he returned uneasily.

Six cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to himself, "Why are you just telling us this _now_? Surely you've seen Rex on TV before, why not speak up sooner?" his eyes narrowed behind the glasses.

Sophie looked back at him and shrugged, "I'm not sure…I guess I saw what a nice set up he had here and I didn't want to screw things for him."

"How come—"

"That's enough, Six," Holiday snapped, walking briskly forward, "Give the girl a break, please."

Taken aback by the doctor's rebuke, Six's shoulder's stiffened and he took a step back, "I'm going to talk to White Knight," he shot Sophie one last look, "Do a DNA test, he'll want proof."

Holiday rolled her eyes at the retreating agent, and then smiled warmly at Sophie, "I'm so happy to meet you," she said, rummaging through her medical equipment and pulling out a syringe and clean needle, "I will need a blood sample, just to check, and…" she sighed, "I never thought…This is just so wonderful."

"Yeah…" Sophie's voice lacked enthusiasm as it trailed off into uncomfortable silence, "If its alright, I would really like to go home now, my boss is going to be pissed…"

"No!" Rex exclaimed suddenly and Holiday raised an eyebrow. "I have so many questions, please don't go." Sophie sighed and smiled grimly, a tear glistened at the corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it away, "I don't know, Robbie…"

"It's late," Holiday interrupted, "Why don't we find you a room for Sophie tonight, and talk things through in the morning?"

Rex looked unhappy, "But—"

"Don't argue with me, Rex. Goodnight,"

He sighed and murmured a goodnight to them both before trudging out the door.

Sophie let out a little gasp as the doctor suddenly pricked her arm with the needle, "Why are you so reluctant to talk to him?" Holiday asked curiously, a slight edge to her voice.

"Because I'm afraid that he won't like what I say," Sophie replied softly, "Don't get me wrong, I _am_ happy to see him again, but seeing me might bring up things I wish that he'd forget…" she swallowed hard, "It'd kill him if he knew." She offered no explanation for the strange wording and Holiday decided to end the questioning for the night.

"Well, you're done," she said, putting the blood sample aside. She looked at Sophie closely and a frown plucked at her mouth, "You look exhausted. Come on; let's go find a bed for you."

"Where'd she go?" Six asked, walking back into the lab an hour later.

"I put her in the infirmary for the night," Holiday replied, not looking up for her microscope, her eyebrows furrowed together in a scowl of concentration, "This is so strange…" she murmured.

"What?" Six asked, "Is she a genetic match?"

"Oh, yes, she's his sister. I'm looking at her nanites…They're active," she looked up at Six, her face mirroring his own confusion.

"So she's an EVO?" he asked doubtfully, "She didn't look it."

"That's what's strange about it. But they're definitely active…Do you think she can control them, like Rex?"

"I think that I have a couple more questions for her," Six murmured, making his way to the small room just outside the lab.

"Six, she's asleep, leave her alone," Holiday called after him but the lights were on when he opened the door.

Sophie stood pacing the small room when the agent walked in. She looked up in surprise, and then anger, "Geez, give me a heart attack, why don'tcha?" she snapped.

He crossed his arms stiffly, "I thought that you'd be exhausted by now."

"I had an espresso before the show to keep me," she replied hotly, "And I don't appreciate that tone, Mr. Six, or whatever your name is."

"_Agent_ Six," he corrected contrarily.

"Whatever," she sighed, sitting down on the bed and yanking at her shoelaces. Her anger seemed to fizzle out before his eyes, leaving a tired and dejected young woman, but Six couldn't help wonder if this too was an act.

Looking up, Sophie smiled at his visual scrutiny, "I've known men like you before," she said wryly, "You think that if you break down a couple doors and stand all tall and quiet and mysterious that I'll be intimidated by you. But guess what, I'm not scared of you."

"I know, that's why I don't trust you."

"Well, I've given you plenty of reasons not to," she smiled again, then shimmed under a blanket, "Would you mind turning the light off on your way out?" she asked, burrowing her head into a pillow.

Six rolled his eyes and stepped out into the hallway, half wondering what exactly went wrong in that converstation.

He put a finger to his ear, "This is Six. Double time on that background check I ordered," he muttered, staring at the closed door. "I have a feeling you won't find much."

* * *

**Yeah, kind of boring. But it'll pick up soon!  
Don't forget to review, the more comments  
****the more inspired I will be to write the next one!**


	5. Chapter Five

Bruise-like circles under his eyes and a sluggish gait were the vivid reminders of Rex's sleepless night staring at his ceiling, making shapes out of shadows. His thoughts fired off a mile a minute, all centered around Sophie. Who was she? Was she really his sister, and if she was, what did it mean for him? And most of all, why would she purposely hide it?

Those questions and more haunted him all night, but by the time his alarm clock went off, breakfast was his only concern.

"G'morning, Bobo," he murmured, taking a seat at the table and pouring himself a bowl of Co-Co Puffs.

"You look terrible," was the chimp's enthusiastic greeting, "Have fun last night? I tried to delay the green bean as long as possible—hey, did you know he knows about the air-duct escape?"

"Huh?" Rex asked, blinking through his foggy thoughts. Then things clicked and he nodded slowly, "Oh, right, the concert," a yawn was stifled into the back of his hand, "We didn't actually get to see the concert," he admitted.

"You don't say," Bobo's voice was thick with sarcasm and an unspoken I-told-you-so hovered in the air.

"Wasn't like that," Rex tried to explain, "There was this girl…Wasn't like that either," he snapped and the monkey chuckled heartily, "Skalamander was there, and—"

The metallic screech of chair legs on tile made him jump and look around wildly, "Rex," said a solemn voice, "We need to talk."

Agent Six sat down in the empty chair with all his usual grace, a steaming Styrofoam cup in his hands.

"Uh, good morning to you to," Rex said warily. He tried remembering the last time Six had joined them for breakfast and came to a complete blank. 

Ever cautious, Six scanned the room once, twice, before his gaze finally landed on Rex, who gulped. _This must be about Sophie_, he thought. Why else would the agent seek him out so early?

"What do you want?" Bobo asked bluntly, and Six ignored him pointedly.

"We need to talk…" he repeated, "About Sophie," he paused for a moment, looking for a reaction from the teen. Rex nodded, his throat closed up around his words and he couldn't speak, "She was telling the truth," Six continued.

Rex sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Wow," he whispered. He had a sister, a link to his family and memories, he wasn't alone. The thought alone was enough to make him high, and he couldn't stop a goofy grin from spreading across his face.

Six put down his coffee, "Listen for a moment, Rex. I know I promised to help you find your family, and I stand by that promise, but I don't trust Sophie, and neither should you."

"Why? She was telling the truth, right?"

Six faltered, what was he suppose to say? That she was too calm, too good at turning on and off her emotions? The conversation last night had been proof of it.

He sighed, but kept those notes to himself, for now, "Yes, but she didn't say a thing until it was forced out of her. What kind of person hides something like that in the first place? Think about it, Rex. She said Skalamander _disappeared_, you're too smart to believe that."

Rex's face hardened as he went on the defense and Six knew he had made a mistake in telling him the truth. Now that he knew Sophie was his sister, he wasn't going to let anyone make an enemy out of her, lest of all Six, "She was confused, that's all. Adrenaline rush," he said stubbornly, but he was pleading the Twinkie and knew it.

"All I'm saying is sometimes knowing the truth is harder than—"

"Did I hear my name?"

All three heads turned towards the doorway where Sophie stood. Her hair was pulled into a frizzy ponytail and her clothes where crumpled from a night of sleeping in them, but she had a brilliant smile on her face and seemed overly cheerful as she skipped into the room, "Good morning," she sang. Six scowled darkly. His chance was lost for now.

"Would someone like to explain what's going on?" Bobo asked with an exasperated sigh, "Are you Sophie?"

Sophie's eyes lit up, "A talking monkey!" she giggled, running over to him, "Can I pet him?"

"Chimp, actually," Rex said, but Bobo shushed him with a wave of his arm, smiling as Sophie scratched him under his chin.

"What's your name?" she asked in a sickening baby voice.

"Bobo," he replied, and Sophie let out another girlish giggle.

"Aw, look at your little hat, you are too cute!"

Unable to take anymore, Six stood up and made for the door, "Rex, briefing is in half an hour," he snapped.

"One second, _Agent_," Sophie called out, rushing to meet him in the doorway, she put a hand on his arm and he recoiled from the touch. She raised an eyebrow; "If you won't take me home, could you at least send someone to get my bags at the hotel room?" he nodded wordlessly and stalked away.

Sophie shook her head, "What a gentleman," she muttered, taking a seat, "At least he gone now,"

Silence covered the room. Rex stared at him food, very aware of Sophie's gaze on him. Bobo was the one to finally speak.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. This is your _sister_?" he asked, pointing at Sophie, "And you met her randomly last night after having a run-in with Skalamander?"

"Yup," Sophie said, "Then that guy shows up, brings me here, and now I can't leave," she smiled and shrugged, "I guess my boss will understand, Providence is a powerful name to drop."

She looked back at Rex and sighed, "You…I can't believe how big you've gotten," she let out a bit of a laugh, "You look so much like your dad…"

"Tell me about him…" Rex said eagerly, Sophie frowned.

"You really don't remember _anything_, do you?" she asked softly, "I figured you wouldn't recognize me, but not to remember Rob…" she shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Rob was the greatest man I'd ever known. My own father left when I was five, I don't want to talk about him…But when I was seven, Mama met Rob. He was so kind to both of us, and he loved me better then any dad could. They got married, then your were born, and he loved you too, so much.

"He was actually the one that started calling you Rex. In second grade, all the kids made fun of your name, so Rob changed it. After that, Mama and I were the only ones that called you Robbie.

"Mama loved you too. She was so smart, and always pushed us to do our best. It was her dream to help the world, she would be so proud of you."

Rex smiled, "Cool," he whispered hoarsely, and then something occurred to him. He felt his heart in his throat, "Are they still…Alive?" he asked. Sophie looked down and licked her lips.

"No, they were killed in the nanite incident," she murmured, then looked back at him; a tear fell down her cheek, "I thought you were too,"

There was silence again as Rex mulled over this new information. Not the answer he wanted, but the one he was expecting, "I guess that's why no one ever came looking for me,"

"Rex!" a voice, Six's, barked from the hallway, ruining the moment, "Conference Room, _now_!"

Rex smiled softly as his sister, and ran off to join him.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait! The next one will be out within the week (Fingers crossed)**


	6. Chapter Six

**Short, but awesome, if I do say so myself. Enjoy!**

* * *

Six would always remember the first time he met Rex. He was about eleven at the time, with too long hair and an easy gap-toothed grin. At some point he had acquired two black and white lab rats and was notorious for letting them loose on unsuspecting lab workers or racing them down the hallways. There was no doubt that he loved the rodents, they were his best friends.

The agent was still new at the agency, but he had heard stories about the E.V.O boy, though he never thought it concerned him.

As he was walking down the still unfamiliar hallways, he wasn't expecting some kid to be crouching around the corner, or that he would stand up abruptly and trip Six as he rounded it.

He fell forward and took a few steps to steady himself. Rex yelled something at him, but it was too late. His foot had already landed squarely on the black and white rat. Removing his foot, he looked at the squished rodent, then over at the boy.

Never would Six forget the look on Rex's face. His eyes were wide, his jaw clenched, and his lips pressed into a tight line. It was as if he wanted to cry, but thought himself too strong.

It was the same expression he wore now.

Whatever it was that Sophie told him, Six wanted to strangle her for it.

"Rex, you need to focus," he said for what felt like the millionth time. Rex turned away from the tree he had been staring at, to look blankly at Six.

"Sorry, what?"

Six sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're the one who wanted me to teach you this," he reminded him hotly.

They were in the Petting Zoo, and Six was demonstrating a move that Rex had begged to learn a few days before.

"Yeah, yeah," Rex shook his head and forced an uneasy smile, "Um, show me again,"

Six raised an eyebrow, and wondered if he should say anything. This was Holiday's territory, he trained the weapon and she dealt with the teen that came with it. But she wasn't there, and if he wanted to get any work done they were going to get anything done, they were going to have to deal with this.

"Rex, is everything…Okay?" Six asked, feeling awkward. Rex licked his lips and stared at the ground.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine…"

Six sighed and wished that he could leave it at that, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Rex said a little too quickly, "Show me the move again, I think I've got it."

Shrugging, he decided he had tried his best, Six moved on, "Walk through it with me—"

"My parents are dead…The nanite event…And I don't even remember them."

Rex sat down on a fallen log and put his head in his hands, "I just…I just…This shouldn't make me feel like this…But I always kind of hoped…"

There was a moment of silence as Six scratched at the back of his neck. He looked at the boy uncertainly, and then sat down beside him.

"When I was three, my mother died. My father never wanted to talk about her. The first time I ever saw a picture, I was thirteen,"

Rex looked up at him, eyes blinking in surprise. Six looked away, almost as disbelieving himself. No one else at Providence knew that about him and revealing it felt like letting go a little bit of his armor. But he continued boldly.

"I understand, Rex, I really do, and I'm not going to tell you it's easy, but it's something you're going to have to deal with. You have a job to do. Honor their memory and do it."

Rex was quiet for a long moment as he mulled it over, then he nodded his head slowly, "Okay," he murmured, "I get it," he offered Six a small smile, "Thanks."

Six smiled slightly in return before seeing something out of the corner of his eye. He looked up at the windows that surrounded them and spotted Sophie watching them, her head cocked to the side. His expression darkened, "Take a lap around, I need to go talk to Holiday."

Angry ripped away at him as he stalked through the hall to the Doctor's lab, "Doctor, are you busy?" he asked, his voice as calm as ever. She looked up from her spot across the room and smiled at him, taking note of his hands that hung by his side, tightly balled into fists.

"What's wrong?" she asked urgently, "Is it Re—"

"Yes and no. Its Sophie…She told him his parents were dead."

Holiday gasped, and frowned softly, "Oh god, is he okay?"

Six shook his head, "No, he's not," he sighed, "I don't like having her around. She distracts him, but I don't trust her enough to let her leave."

"She's only been here for a day, Six; give them some time," she paused and shook her head, "I wish that she would have waited to tell him, though. This must be so much for him to process.

"You're not helping," she snapped. Six looked at her curiously, a little taken aback, "By being so openly against her. As far as we know, the only thing she's guilty of is being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"There's more to it than that, and you know it."

"But you don't have any _proof_."

Before Six could reply, his ear piece buzzed. His brow furrowed and he shook his head, "Are you serious?...In her hotel room?...Did you get the bag?...Good, I want to see it…I'll be right up."

"What's going on?"

Six bounded out the room, calling behind him, "I just got my proof."


	7. Chapter Seven

Left foot, breathe in. Right foot, breathe out. Duck under this branch, slash the next one out of the way. Don't trip over that rock. It wasn't often Rex ran, he usually preferred the Rex Ride or Boogie Pack, but there was a relaxing rhythm to running. It was steady as a heartbeat, and took all his concentration not to fall flat on his face (Something he had learned the hard way ten minutes before.)

A sticky sheen covered his forehead as he skidded to a halt, panting slightly. Looking around the empty forest, he frowned. That had been his third lap around the Petting Zoo, he was calm, collected, and ready to start training. Only, the ninja nanny was nowhere to be seen.

Curiosity drove Rex to Holiday's lab where he knew Six had been heading. He had a pretty good idea what he had to 'talk' to her about, though wondered what was taking him so long.

Telling Six about his conversation with Sophie had been a bad move, no matter how much better it made him feel.

Six was right, of course, Sophie was lying. If there was one thing he took from his run, it was that she may be his sister, but she was hiding something. "And if you want to figure out what it is before Six, you better learn to keep your mouth shut," he muttered to himself.

Finally, Rex reached the lab door. He sighed, forced a less gloomy face and walked in. Holiday was pacing the length of her desk, a coffee mug clutched tightly in her hand, she was obviously upset about something.

It took a moment for her to notice him. She jumped when she caught a glance at him out of the corner of her eye, "Rex! When did you get so quiet?"

"Hey Doc, have you seen Six?" he asked innocently.

Holiday's face had gone from worried/annoyed to a soft smile as real as Rex's. "He was in here a little while ago. I don't know where he went." She paused for a moment and looked at Rex curiously, "Is everything okay, Rex? You know I'm always here if you need to talk."

So Six had told her about his parents, no surprise really. "I'm fine," was his automatic response, "No, actually, I'm not. I don't know how I am." he admitted, plopping down on an office chair, "I mean, I'm happy, well, not happy, but…It's nice to know about them. But at the same time, I mean, yeah…I guess I've just got to deal with it."

The Doctor seemed to understand his vague statement, or at least empathize with his tone, and sat herself beside him, "It's okay, Rex, you're a child, no one is expecting you to 'Deal' with the death of your parents."

"That's what Six told me to do,"

"That sounds like a very Six-like response," she muttered, her smile hardening.

Rex laughed half-heartily, "Yeah, I guess it is." he faded into silence, thinking again. Where was Six anyways? Was he back at the Zoo wondering where Rex was? What if he had run into Sophie? Ice shot through Rex's veins at the thought of the two of them alone. He would tear into her.

"Doc, what do you think of Sophie?" Rex asked almost the moment the question popped into his head.

She faltered for a moment, "Well, I haven't really spoken to her much. I don't have enough information to make a decision." Rex stifled a snort. A very diplomatic answer.

"Do you trust her?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"I…I don't distrust her."

That would be a big no, he decided. Six didn't trust her, Holiday didn't trust her, and honestly, neither did Rex, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I'm going to go look for Six," he said, getting to his feet, and walked away without another word.

He wandered the halls for a little bit, before finding his way to Six's some-time office, and the place he wasn't allowed to touch anything.

The lock was hacked with a touch of his hand, and he stepped inside. Six would be there eventually, maybe. And if he wasn't, at least he had a super comfy rolly-chair.

Kicking his feet out, Rex started to spin around in the chair as quickly as he could. A part, a very small part, of him wished that Six had let her go. This was too much drama in less than twenty-four hours. But he was in too deep now.

Then it hit him. His life was the office chair and Sophie was the force spinning it. Now he couldn't get off, let alone try and walk away. Maybe not the most poetic analogy, but he liked it. He was going to have to use it someday.

"Hey kid,"

The chair groaned as Rex slammed his feet down to stop it. Room still blurring together, he waved at the monkey, "Yo, Bobo,"

"Hey ,I was just wondering. Are you…Okay?" Bobo asked with a softness in his usually gruff voice.

Rex stood up suddenly, sending the chair flying into a wall, and threw up his hands, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he shouted.

"Geez, touch much?" Bobo grumbled, "Well, you find out you're 'rents have already kicked the bucket, and than your sister randomly passes out, I just fig-"

There was an odd shuddering in Rex's chest, "What did you just say?"

"Well, if you let me finish-"

"I mean about Sophie, what about her?"

"Oh, yeah. From what I heard, Six was interrogating her and she just hit the floor…"

And like a bullet from a gun, Rex was gone.

* * *

**This is my revenge for people reading, favorite-ing, but not commenting!  
You'll get the next one when I get three or so comments, kay? Oh, and question:  
Would you rather have short cliffy chapters every couple days, or long ones  
Once a week or so? Lemme know! **


	8. Chapter Eight

A scowl seemed chiseled into Six's face as he searched the hallways. He had already checked the break room, the basket ball court, and the main control room, but still hadn't found _her_.

If he had had his way, Sophie would have been in a cell for safe keeping, not freely wandering the base. But White Knight had been cautious about alienating a possible ally, "If you can't control Rex, maybe she can." White had said sternly, sipping a glass of milk.

Unfortunately, that made finding her a hell of a lot more difficult. _"Agent Six,"_ barked a voice in his ear piece, _"I've got her on one of the security cameras. She went into Rex's room a few minutes ago."_

Six muttered an affirmative and picked up speed. She was there, lounging on the floor having a hushed conversation with Bobo, occasionally broken by an annoying laugh. The agent stood there for a moment before either of them noticed him.

"Where have you been?" he finally said.

Sophie jumped; her hand flew to her chest, "Agent Six! Holy cow, you scared me," she said with a nervous chuckle.

The monkey started to say something, no doubt insulting, but Six cut him off, "Didn't Holiday tell you to stay around the lab?"

Sophie got to her feet and stretched her arms above her head, "Depending on how you look at it, I am around the lab. Those were pretty vague directions."

Six's face remained like stone, "I've been looking for you everywhere,"

"What a coincidence, I was just about to start looking for you. We need to talk about Rex. What was with that training? Doesn't he have some sort of school? Don't get me started on the chimp cooking, that isn't sanitary. No offense, Bobo."

"I'm so hurt," Bobo responded dryly.

She spoke so rapidly Six could barely get a word in, let alone answer a question. But after Bobo had spoke, there was a quick pause, "Are you done?" he snapped with a little more bite than he meant.

"This is stuff we're going to need to sort out before I leave…" she finished, fading into silence.

"I need you to come with me," Six ordered.

Sophie raised an eyebrow, "What if I don't want to?" the agent sighed, of course she was going to make it hard.

"Then I'll make you come with me, your choice."

"What's this about?"

Six paused for a moment, "You'll see."

He watched emotionlessly as she mentally weighed the options before finally shrugging, "Alright, following you; later Bobo." Relieved he didn't have to fight her; Six nodded and silently led the way.

The bright light of the interrogation room, combined with the stark white walls and hard white tile, was half blinding as Six stepped into it. A large, shiny metal table and two chairs, all bolted to the ground, were the only things in the room.

Sophie stepped in blinkingly and the door slide shurt behind her. "Have a seat," Six muttered, though still standing himself.

She looked around warily, before sitting down. Her ears perked at imagined noises, she was obviously on guard.

"I want to show you something," Six said, walking towards her and pulling a large duffle-bag out from under the table.

"My bag," she said with reserved happiness. But one look at the open zipper, and she was furious, "You _went through my bag_," her voice was low and chilling. Maybe it was his imagination, but there seemed to be a touch of panic to it. She suddenly jumped to her feet.

"You have _no_ right to do that! That is _my_ personal property! How dare you!"

The tension in the room was now as thick and flammable as gasoline, and Sophie was like a match.

Unfazed, or at least very good at pretending, Six put the bag on the table, just out of Sophie's reach. He named the objects as he pulled them out and slammed them on the table, "We have a passport for Jeanette Cooper, she looks just like you. Here's a stack of hundreds, and an unregistered handgun. Care to explain?"

Sophie's face was pale, "W-where are the files that were in there? Did you take them? I need those for w-work."

Six nodded knowingly, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. It seems that when the man I sent to get your stuff got to your hotel room, someone was already there, going through your bag."

Her eyes widened, "Who?" she asked cautiously.

"Biowulf, and another EVO they didn't recognized. They looked at the agent, than poofed. He had a manila envelope in his hand."

Her hands clutched at the table as if it was the only thing keeping her from collapsing. "I…I don't understand…Biowulf…In my room. Dear god, were they looking for me?" she started shaking.

"You still haven't answered my question," Six reminded her, but she didn't seem to hear. He took a step towards her, "Ms. Rees?"

Suddenly, she released her grip on the table and swayed for half a moment, than her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she feel forward. Six caught her inches from the ground, "Sophie? Can you hear me? Sophie!"

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter after such a long wait! Life has been crazy lately. Here it is though! Hope you like! And thanks for all the helpful comments, I really do appreciate them.**


End file.
